


Thirteen Enterprises

by idigam



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corporate, F/M, M/M, mostly saix pov, saix is overworked, the shippy stuff comes later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idigam/pseuds/idigam
Summary: Saïx doesn't like surprises, unfortunately when his boss decides to take two interns on a whim that seems to be the state of the world for him.





	Thirteen Enterprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/gifts), [torikabori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torikabori/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Executive Assistant to the Batman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046332) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 
  * Inspired by [The Customer Is Always Wrong (And So Is The Boss)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650531) by [torikabori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torikabori/pseuds/torikabori). 



Saïx has enough to deal with, he’s the Chief Operations Officer of Thirteen Enterprises, this on it’s own, would be a lot to handle. However with Xemnas, the acting CEO, off running around doing whatever it is he does on any given day, _probably sleep in, go on dates, or generally have a social life_ Saïx thinks bitterly. The COO position becomes even more of a hassle, and now he has to drag time out of his schedule, which is so packed he’s going to be here until six thirty or seven, **again** , to deal with the elephant in the room. Or more precise, the two elephants, the two scared teenage elephants. Why are they here? Who authorized this? Why is he dealing with it? Saïx glowers back at the one who seems to respond to his fear by sticking out his chin and stubbornly glaring at Saïx, something he could almost respect if it didn’t indicate a complete lack of survival instincts.

 

Without breaking eye contact, one has to establish dominance early on after all, Saïx pulls out his phone and without needing to look at it gets the one almost certainly responsible for this on the line. “Hey Sai, what’s up?” Saïx can feel a pricking at his temples, a sixth sense he's developed over the years, “Axel, there are two teenagers in my office. Why are there two teenagers in my office?” There’s a moment of silence, “didn’t you get my e-mail?” Saïx’s eye twitches, “did you use your company e-mail?” he coldly asks, the threat of violence infecting every word. Why? Because this is Axel, Axel never uses his company e-mail, he always uses his personal e-mail. Which makes it impossible to tell if what he’s been sent is work related or something that’s going to make him want to push Axel into traffic. “Do I ever use the company e-mail?” Saïx growls into the receiver both teens straighten a bit the dark haired one looks ready to run while the blonde looks ready to cover her escape by tackling Saïx. “After that incident last month I thought I banned you from using your personal e-mail at work.”

 

There’s a sigh on the other end like Saïx is the one being unreasonable, which he isn’t, not in the slightest, “you’re gonna have to let that go sometime Sai.” Saïx can feel the adrenaline pick up in his veins, “no, no I will not, Xemnas saw that e-mail, Xemnas was right behind me when I opened that e-mail, I will _consider_ forgiving you when you get Demyx to file his paperwork on time for a month and then commit seppuku.” Axel seems to hesitate, because Saïx is difficult to read in person, impossible over the phone or in text. “Okay buddy, they’re the new interns,” Saïx grumbles and hits the call button on his desk, one of the many faceless mooks occupying the company floors comes in. “Escort these two to whatever department they’re stationed to. Axel don’t you dare hang up, you are going over the entire internship in minute detail since I clearly didn’t get your e-mail.” Axel lets out another infuriatingly parental sigh.

 

After about three minutes of conversation the black haired girl leaves but the blonde comes back in and stands at his desk. Saïx’s eyes narrow dangerously, “what department are you supposed to be in?” The promise of violence in his voice becomes the inevitability of violence, because he knows the answer. The blonde doesn’t lose the ‘will fight you attitude,’ and is about to speak when Axel’s voice saves the kid’s skin, “that would probably be Roxas, he’s the new administrative intern.” Saïx grinds his teeth together and seethes, “no.”

 

Axel continues unperturbed, if anything, gleeful “starting today.”

 

“Axel no.”

 

“He’s shadowing you as your assistant.”

  
“Axel hang up the phone and get your skinny non-existent ass in my office right now!” Saïx roars into the phone and now the kid in front of him has started displaying the more intelligent flight response.

 

*****

 

A short time and one round of hunting Axel down to curse him out later, Saïx legitimately hates to admit it but this Roxas kid is scary good at tracking everyone down. The two of them, Roxas seems to have made his escape while Axel was getting chewed out, are marching back up to the board room, apparently Xemnas could be asked to actually come in today, probably to make an announcement about the interns, after they’ve already arrived. Saïx is of course fuming. However standing outside the board room is Roxas before Saïx can open his mouth to say anything, slightly less rudely than he’d been with Axel, since the entire assembly of department heads is currently lounging around the lobby. Roxas hands him a cup, “one oil slick, extra espresso from Mog’s, you seemed like you needed it, and I picked up the new letter head that was delivered to mail while I was down there.” Saïx eyes the cup with wary suspicion, but takes it, opting to keep Roxas on hand lest Marluxia decide to swoop in and claim another person in his bid for control.

 

Demyx arrives fifteen minutes late, and five minutes behind him Xemnas strides in like a terrible force of nature. All pretty hair and healthy skin and no bags under his eyes. Many a tabloid has wondered how Xemnas can always seem so relaxed and in control of the situation. Saïx knows, he keeps his youth and health by feeding on the lives of everyone who works for him, like some time-card based vampire. Xemnas walks past all of them and throws open the doors to the board room like the ridiculous drama queen he is. For all his pomp, and pink hair and being preceded by cherry blossom cologne, even Marluxia doesn’t dramatize on the same level as Xemnas. Everyone shuffles in after him and takes their seats. Xemnas at the head of the table, Saïx at his right and Xigbar opposite him to Xemnas’ left.

 

Xigbar gracelessly throws himself into his seat and doesn’t even wait for everyone else to be seated before he starts flipping through a gossip magazine making clear to all present how much of his attention this meeting is worth. Saïx makes a note to “accidentally” schedule him for the early morning security conference next month. Demyx is at least trying to be subtle by using his Bluetooth headset, but the bouncing of his knee is giving him away. Vexen is arguing with Larxene about something, probably Xion’s presence in his department and the short notice of it all. Marluxia takes a seat next to Larxene and quietly tells her something at which point she starts laughing. There’s a clear implication that whatever it was, was at Vexen’s expense and the older man is about to start shouting when Zexion and Lexeaus both come in and tell him to be quiet. At which point Vexen takes his seat next to Xigbar and starts stewing, _great now he’ll be all day with it._ Which shoots down any opportunity Saïx has at discussing the situation.

 

Luxord and Xaldin sit next to each other opposite Marluxia and Larxene, discussing payroll, and acquisitions and something else so laden with accountant jargon that Axel who’s between Saïx and them makes a point to loudly yawn, earning him a glare from Xaldin and an appreciative chuckle from Larxene. Rumors about her and Marluxia sleeping together have been flying more frequently of late so either the two of them are up to something, more than they usually are, or the gossips are having a slow week. Either way if Saïx or anyone else wanted to comment on it that would involve talking to HR. The department that Larxene runs with an iron-fisted efficiency that would have history’s long line of dictators and tyrants blushing and prostrating before her in supplication.

 

The girl, Saïx found out her name is Xion comes jogging in and hands a set of folders to Vexen, who typical of his utter lack of gratitude makes a snide comment about her promptness. Xigbar turns the page of his magazine, there’s a sharp motion from under the table, Vexen yelps and glares daggers at him. Xion seems to not notice as she offers a nervous wave to Roxas who returns it and out of the corner of his eye Saïx can see him make a shooting himself motion. Xemnas, seemingly oblivious to all this, smiles and stands as soon as everyone else is seated, “good tidings friends, today is a momentous day, we have not one, but two new faces to add to our company. Roxas and Xion, who are here on the intern program from Daybreak Academy.” Ah and there it is, why Xemnas allowed this whole thing, Daybreak Academy, the place where all the rich and powerful send their over funded, under supervised spawn.

 

The meeting drones on about how this is an excellent opportunity for both the company and the new generation. How Xemnas expects everyone to take the role of mentor to the “impressionable youth” Saïx’s face maintains it’s neutral passivity, but Roxas’ is a mirror of the disgust he is currently feeling. This is his life, babysitting because Xemnas wants to head hunt or blackmail or some other in a long list of convoluted schemes, the rich and powerful through their children. Briefly Saïx wonders if he still has any of those tiny alcohol bottles he stole from his last conference trip to keep as an emergency stash.

**Author's Note:**

> gifting this to the two authors whose work shamelessly inspired this.


End file.
